The Irving of Notre Dame
AngryBirdsRockz movie-spoof of 1996 Disney Film The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cast * Quasimodo - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) * Esmeralda - Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) * Phoebus - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Judge Claude Frollo - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Hugo - Shrek * Victor - Donkey (Shrek) * Laverne - Ogre Fiona (Shrek) * The Archdeacon - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) * Clopin - Mr. Blik (Catscratch) * Clopin's Puppet - Waffle (Catscratch) * Achilles - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Djali - Max (The Little Mermaid) * Guard Leaders - Pain and Panic (Hercules) * Quasimodo's Mother - Emily Irving (Everyone's Hero) * Bird with Quasimodo - Puffin (The Swan Princess) Scenes #The Irving of Notre Dame part 1 - "The Bells of Notre Dame" #The Irving of Notre Dame part 2 - Yankee Irving’s Unhappiness #The Irving of Notre Dame part 3 - Yankee Irving Spoils his Thinking to Leonard #The Irving of Notre Dame part 4 - “Out There” #The Irving of Notre Dame part 5 - Captain Red/Stella the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice #The Irving of Notre Dame part 6 - “Topsy Turvy”/Yankee Irving Gets Humiliated #The Irving of Notre Dame part 7 - Stella Helps Yankee Irving/Stella’s Chase #The Irving of Notre Dame part 8 - Stella and Red Meet #The Irving of Notre Dame part 9 - “God Help the Outcasts” #The Irving of Notre Dame part 10 - Yankee Irving Made a Friend With Stella #The Irving of Notre Dame part 11 - Yankee Irving Helped Stella Escape/Yankee Irving Fights Against Red #The Irving of Notre Dame part 12 - “Heaven’s Light”/“Hellfire” #The Irving of Notre Dame part 13 - Searching for the Gypsy Girl/Burning the House Down #The Irving of Notre Dame part 14 - “A Guy Like You” #The Irving of Notre Dame part 15 - Stella and Red's Love/"Heaven's Light" (Reprise) #The Irving of Notre Dame part 16 - 'You Helped Her Escaped!' #The Irving of Notre Dame part 17 - The Trail to Stella’s Hideout/“The Court of Miracles” #The Irving of Notre Dame part 18 - Burning at Steak/Poor Yankee Irving/‘Sanctuary!’ #The Irving of Notre Dame part 19 - Yankee Irving Thinks Stella is Dead/Battling Leonard #The Irving of Notre Dame part 20 - Yankee Irving the True Hero/“The Bells of Notre Dame” (Reprise) #The Irving of Notre Dame part 21 - End Credits/“Someday” Movie Used: The Hunchback of Notre Dame Clips Used: Everyone's Hero The Angry Birds Movie The Angry Birds Movie 2 Angry Birds Stella Angry Birds Toons Shrek Shrek 2 Shrek the Third Shrek Forever After Madeline Madeline's Rescue Madeline and the Bad Hat Madeline and the Gypsies Madeline in London Madeline: Lost in Paris Madeline: My Fair Madeline Madeline in Tahiti Catscratch We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story The Little Mermaid The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Hercules The Swan Princess The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain The Swan Princess: Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure The Swan Princess Christmas The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale The Swan Princess: Princess Tommorrow, Pirate Today The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery Gallery Yankee Irving as Quasimodo Stella as Esmeralda Red as Phoebus Leonard as Judge Claude Frollo Shrek as Hugo Donkey as Victor Ogre Fiona as Laverne Lord Cucuface as The Archdeacon Mr. Blik as Clopin Waffle as Clopin's Puppet Rex as Achilles Max as Djali Pain and Panic as Guard Leaders Emily Irving as Quasimodo's Mother Puffin as Bird with Quasimodo Category:AngryBirdsRockz Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof